Destiny shaped by bare flesh
by avatarkataang
Summary: Katara has to shape her own destiny. ZutaraKataang multichaptered fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had never known.

At first, being in his presence was unbearable. When she was near him, she wanted to just fly off with Aang and Sokka and never, ever see him again. But now that they had their moment alone, she felt…confused.

Zuko was unlike anyone she had ever known. If first, she had thought that he was just an obsessed banished prince, hungry for power and hungry for his rightful position as the heir of the fire nation. But after last night, he had shown something she would have never imagined for him to have. It was despair.

But not the kind of despair that Katara thought he had. Last night, he had told her about his only goal in life; to impress his father and be a strong and just ruler of the fire nation. He had spoken out of turn in his own father's chamber, trying to protect the soldiers who had actually _cared_ for their country. Alas, his father showed him no mercy. He did not think that it was fair for the people who were going to sacrifice their lives, just to be used as a lure, to be slaughtered mercilessly. Ever since Irsa had died, Zuko had been trying to stand tall for everyone. But no one knew the pain and suffering that he had in his heart. The day that he was banished from the fire nation was the day he had swore to impress his father again, just so he would think that he wouldn't be useless.

And of course, Katara understood. She knew what it felt like, to lose one's mother, and their father leaving them. Although it was different, and Katara's dad still loved her, she knew that it would be years before she saw him ever again…if he had lived to see his daughter.

That night Katara saw had seen a whole different side of Zuko. She saw hope and despair at the same time. Willingly, she had let Zuko tell her about his feelings for his nation. Soon afterwards, Katara had started to talk about her feelings toward her parents, toward Sokka, and toward…Aang.

She had stopped when she came to hers and Aang's relationship. She never knew why, but there was always a strong bond between them, even though no words were exchanged to show that certain bond. They were best friends, but it always seemed like one of them wanted more. Katara had never known for certain, about her feelings toward Aang. Although he was younger, she couldn't resist wondering if Aang would be the powerful bender that would be her future husband.

Zuko could see the emotions in her eyes, as she talked about relationships about each of the people in her life. She had shown love and care toward her parents, love and understanding toward Sokka, but with Aang? Zuko could tell that Katara's feelings were undecided. It was time that he took a step to better life.

He had always known that there was something special about Katara, and although he never showed it, it was because he was afraid. Afraid of what might happen.

But now that his uncle and himself had joined Toph, Sokka, Aang, and Katara, he had made up his mind. He would reveal his feelings toward Katara, before any final decisions were made between Aang and his secret admirer. He had to show that he loved her, and he had to know whether she felt the same or not, before it was too late.

And so he did.

Katara had stopped talking, and she had a mixed expression in her eyes. So he took the opportunity to show that there was indeed something more between them.

He moved closer, and Katara's eyes locked onto his. Their hands somehow held each other as the two slowly moved towards each other. Then, just inches apart, Zuko released the urge to do something he had wanted to do for so long.

It was as if time had stopped as they shared their kiss. Katara's eyes slowly closed, and she wrapped his arms around him. After what seemed like hours, they stopped, realizing that the sun was rising. They both blushed, and pretending that nothing had ever happened, they had crawled back into their separate tents.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aang had woke up, and excitedly shook Iroh up, impatient for their firebending lessons to start.

"Aang, a man needs his rest."

"But I did get my rest! The time to practice is now!"

"Alright… I would have known that the Avatar was such an impatient boy. But first, I would like to have some ginseng tea."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Katara emerged from her tent, as Zuko did the same. Katara stretched and yawned, looking around the tent, wondering where Aang was. He was usually running around the place, waiting for Iroh to get up. Then she noticed Zuko. She blushed.

There was something more between them, because after last night, she felt less confused. She now knew that there was definitely something more between herself and Zuko.

Uncomfortable to be around Zuko alone, she went to find Aang. She found him, ten minutes later, firebending with Iroh. Aang stopped practicing and turned around to face Katara.

"Hey Katara, look what _I_ can do!" He slowly inhaled, then exhaled. Suddenly, his face became serious and concentrated, his left foot stomped forward, and he shot a wave of fire through his fists. His other foot stomped forward, and he released another ball of energy. Finally, after five steps and five strikes, he shot forward, and stomped on the ground with both feet. Only this time, he made a huge chunk of rock come up, and he kicked it in midair with fire on emerging from his feet. The great fire-rock shot towards Iroh, who had punched it into hundreds of pieces. Aang relaxed and faced Katara again, and Katara couldn't help but admire his strong arms and developing body. _He really has grown a lot these fast few years. _

"That's great, Aang!"

Zuko appeared beside Katara, staring at the airbending practicing. Iroh motioned for Aang to stop, and turned to Zuko.

"Aang is now ready to face a real firebender. Zuko, you will be his opponent."

"But why can't you be his opponent, uncle?" Iroh laughed.

"I am too old for this! He needs to fight someone with experience of having the intention of _really_ wanting to fight someone. However, show no mercy, Zuko. Aang has now nearly completed mastering all four elements, and in this duel, he may use any of them, when he wants to, and how he wants to."

Zuko didn't say anymore, as he walked 20 feet away from Aang. He readied his battle stance, and Aang did likewise. There was a moment of silence, but it shattered as Zuko shot a ball of fire at Aang. He quickly raised a wall of rock, and as the wall deflected it, he shot it toward Zuko, following a gust of air. Therefore, when Zuko had stopped the wall, the fierce wind had make Zuko fly ten feet across.

"Very good Aang, very good! Well done. Tomorrow we will start on useful strategies and combinations, as well as some of the more advanced moves of firebending."

"Thank you, Master Iroh." Iroh laughed again.

"A master! I would have never expected this. Now, all this teaching has made me hungry. What's for lunch?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, Aang had practiced earthbending with Toph and waterbending with Katara. He had a huge smile on his face when he returned to camp, along with Katara.

"I've nearly mastered all four elements! And after all that we've been through, I think it was worth it."

"Good for you, Aang!"

Aang's smile suddenly turned into a frown, as he grabbed Katara's hands and ran towards the woods again. Zuko frowned. He had to see what was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Katara, I have something to tell you, something that I have been dying to tell you for who knows how long." Katara listened with rapt attention.

"Ever since we started this journey, life had never been sweeter. I had more adventures, more fun, more laughs then I did when I was back at the air temple. Well, I think that there was only one reason why this whole trip was worthwhile." Aang paused, looking at Katara, who's heart was filled with joy and delight as she guessed what he was about to say. But deep down inside her, something just didn't feel right.

"That reason was you, Katara. The fortuneteller told me that I can reshape destiny, and I think I know what she meant. I love you Katara, and I have known this ever since that breathtaking moment when you discovered me in the iceberg. I have waited for the right moment to tell you, and many had passed, but I was too afraid that you wouldn't love me back. And now that I did tell you, I will say it again, with all my heart. I, Aang of the air nomads, have loved, loves, and forever will love, you: Katara of the Southern Water Tribe. And I hope that you feel the same way that I feel about you, and I know that we were meant to be together from the moment I saw you. I had believed that I can shape destiny, and I still do. I LOVE you!"

Katara had only one thought on her mind: _Aang…or Zuko. Zuko…or Aang. Oh, it just seems so hard to make the right decision! _She had a smile on her face, but inside, she cried her heart out, unable to deal the complications in her heart.


End file.
